The Accident
by chrisrocks36
Summary: When Casey is hanging between life or death, will Cappie finally come through? Summary sucks, read the story R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

So, watching these recent episodes, I feel that the CC relationship lacks something. Everything. It is boring, repetitive and there is no drama. So is the rest of this season. So, in hopes of some interesting episodes coming up, I'm going to spruce this show up, with some serious drama. BTW I know it's under CC as the couple, but it really involves everyone. That is just the main idea. REVIEW PLEASE! Haha! This is my third Greek story. Don't read my first one though. It is the first fanfiction I ever wrote and it stinks. Seriously.

Disclaimer: Obviously, I own none of this. Would the episodes suck if I did? I don't think so!

"Cappie" Casey growled, trying to keep some sense of calm in her voice, "You don't get it. I am not going to waste my time with someone who refuses to graduate!"

Cappie rolled his eyes. This was their fifth fight this week and things were just getting worse and worse.

"Case, I'm not saying I won't graduate. I'm just saying, not now. I don't want a major! I want to enjoy college!" Cappie argued back, slamming his hand on his desk, sending a multitude of various moldy items flying across the room.

"Cap, you have spent the past four years enjoying college! I hate to break it to you, but you are not going to get anywhere in life partying! Especially not with me! I'm not throwing my life away for you"

"I didn't ask you to! Go to law school in Australia if you want to! We can make this work!" Cappie urged, staring hopefully into Casey's eyes.

"No." Casey said quietly, no humor or hope in her eyes. Just resignation.

"What does that mean?" Cappie questioned slowly, not sure if he wanted to know the answer.

"It means, you have to decide now. Cap, right now you play a huge roll in where I go to college. That's a fact. Whether you want me to factor you in or not, while we are in a relationship you matter. But, if I'm going to factor you in, I need to know we have a future. Not a partying, having fun future. A real future, with jobs, and a house. And if you can't start working towards that at all, I'm done. I'm not factoring you in. You and I are done." Casey felt her voice break slightly at the end, but she felt she had made her point clear. She looked into Cappie's eyes and saw the heartbreak and desperation in them.

"Case…" He whispered brokenly, "I can't let you go." Casey smiled hopefully.

"So, will you declare a major? Not even declare one, but really put effort into looking for one? If you can pick a major by the end of this year, that's all I ask,"

"Case, I don't know if I want to graduate though. I don't want a future with careers or a house. I want fun and excitement. Parties, drinking, fun!" Cappie cheered in a broken voice. Casey felt her heart fall out of her chest, and onto the floor in a million pieces. Her vision was obscured by tears.

"Then, I guess you know my answer," Casey stated, still not believing this could really be happening.

"Casey no!" Cappie whispered, and for the first time ever, Casey saw a tear quietly slip down his face.

"I'm sorry," she murmured, walking past him towards the door. She let her hand lightly brush his arm. It lingered there for a moment, as if debating whether it should resist the magnetic pull it felt towards Cappie, but fell against Casey's side, sending a wave of realization through her. They were done. Casey felt a wave of tears flood through her and she walked out the door.

"Case…" A voice called from the room, saturated with tears and pain. Casey just shook her head, and walked away from door. Away from love.

Sitting on a stool at Dobler's, Casey sucked away at the remnants of her Bloody Mary. Her third Bloody Mary.

"Another one!" Casey declared drunkenly to the nearest bartender, "And make it stronger!" The bartender rolled his eyes.

"How are you getting home? Because if you're driving, no way in hell are you getting another one," the bartender declared, looking severely at Casey.

"No, I'm walking. Who put the pole up your ass?" Casey grumbled, attempting to twirl her straw in her hands but letting it fall on the floor instead, "See. That is like my relationships. They all just die." Casey stomped her boot on the straw, "and then that happens" Casey grabbed her glass and threw it on the straw, watching it shatter into pieces, "And then my heart does that,"  
"Okay that's it. Out. You're done," the bartender ordered, pointing to the door.

"Fine," Casey muttered, grabbing her bag and wobbling towards the door. She tripped on the stairs, and landed face first into the door, which pushed it open, landing her on the sidewalk. Casey pushed herself, but quickly bent back down to puke in some bushes. After about 5 minutes of that, she wiped her mouth and straightened up.

"Dumb bartender, he's not the boss of me," Casey grumbled, staggering into the street. Suddenly, a blindingly bright pair of lights came swerving around the corner. Casey glanced up to see a black car skidding in front of her. By the time she processed the scene, the car had already made contact with Casey, and she crumpled, broken, onto the street.


	2. No time to worry about cooties

Here is chapter two! Thanks for the great feedback guys! This idea really took off! I know I updated this pretty quickly, but don't get too used to it. With my stories, my goal is to update once a week. I am writing this story along with one other for a different show and one shots here and there so I don't know how often I will be able to update. I will do my best though. The more you review, the faster I will update though!

Disclaimer: Obviously, I own none of this. Would the episodes suck if I did? I don't think so!

Evan Chambers reached forward and shifted the gear of his car, hearing the car groan from exhaustion. He sighed.

"At least I was able to get a damn car," Evan muttered to himself, "even if it's a piece of crap,"

He reached forward to flick on the headlights. The left headlight sputtered on. The right one though, merely flickered momentarily then clicked off.

"Shit," Evan grumbled, "I'd better not run into a cop. A ticket is not what I need right now,"

Evan grabbed the wheel and spun it rounding the turn. He squinted in the black in front of the right of his car. Suddenly, a blond head appeared in front of the car.

"Shit!" Evan screamed, slamming down on the brakes. The car screeched in defiance, but began to slow. Not fast enough though. Evan felt a thump against the front of his car, and heard a sickening thud.

"Oh my god," Evan spluttered, not quite able to form words. He shoved the door open, and sprinted around of to the front of his car.

Lying face down on the road, he saw a petite body with limbs sprawled across the asphalt. A small pool of blood was growing next to the head. Having no idea what to do, Evan reached for the body and slowly turned it over to see the face.

"Casey!" Evan choked, seeing the face of his ex-girlfriend. The realization of what happened hit Evan, causing him to start gagging. Luckily he hadn't eaten anything that night.

"Help," Evan tried to scream, but he could barely get the words to leave his lips. He spun around and saw a man standing behind the bar at Dobler's. Evan sprinted over to the door and flung it open.

"You have to come out here now," Evan yelled into the bar. Not waiting to see if he got a response, he ran back out to Casey.

"Casey," Evan whimpered, "Casey, can you hear me? If you can, do something. Move a finger, or your arm, or your head or something," There was no movement. Evan heard a door crash open from behind him and a shocked gasp.

"What the hell happened?" a man's voice choked, running over to Evan.

"I was driving. And she, there was, appeared, and I, bad brakes, couldn't stop, hit her," Evan spluttered, not bothering with complete sentences.

"Shit!" the man exhaled, "Okay, you need to check if she's breathing, I think. I took a couple CPR classes." Evan leaned to put his ear next to Casey's mouth. There was no movement. Evan felt his hands start to tremble.

"Nothing," he whispered, "what now?"

"Um, check if there's a pulse" the man blurted, not completely sure of what he was saying. Evan placed two of his fingers on Casey's wrist and felt a faint beating.

"There's a pulse," Evan declared, feeling a little hope return.

"Okay she's alive but we need to oxygen to her brain now. You start CPR while I call 911," The man got up to return to the phone in the bar.

"Wait," Evan called, "like…mouth to mouth?"

"Yes!" The bartender cried impatiently, "This is not the time to worry about cooties!"

"Okay," Evan muttered, "Wait, aren't you not supposed to have clothes covering the chest when you do those compression things?"

"Just take the damn shirt off!" the bartender screamed and ran into the bar.

"Sorry Cappie," Evan murmured. He ripped off Casey's shirt and unclasped her bra. Squirming, Evan placed to hands on Casey's chest and began to push.

"One one-thousand, two one-thousand, three one-thousand, four one-thousand, five one-thousand," Evan whispered. Taking a deep breathed, Evan plunged down to Casey's mouth. He plugged her nose and breathed deeply into Casey. Evan raised his head, but saw no change in Casey's state. He repeated the process. Evan kept doing this until finally he heard a siren in the distance.

"Thank god," Evan sighed, and jumped up, waving his arms to show the ambulance where he was. The ambulance slowed to a halt behind Evan's car which was still in the middle of the road. Two men jumped out of the back and began to wheel a stretcher towards Evan. One man came running over to him.

"What happened?" the man asked calmly, pulling out a clipboard and glancing at Casey.

"Um, I was driving, and I hit her," Evan mumbled guiltily.

"Okay, how fast do you think she was going?" the man asked, scribbling wildly down on his clipboard.

"When I hit her, probably 20 miles per hour," Evan said, still trying to catch his breath.

"I see you started CPR," the man commented, glancing at Casey's naked top half.

"Um, yeah," Evan muttered, "I think I did it right,"

"Do you know her name by any chance? Age? And medical problems?" the man asked.

"Yeah. Her name is Casey Carwright. She is 22 years old. I don't think she has any medical problems," Evan replied shakily, "Is she going to be okay?"

"I have no idea yet. If you want you can follow us to the hospital. We are leaving now." The man offered, turning around and climbing into the driver's seat of the ambulance. The ambulance siren starting blaring as the white truck spun around and sped down the street. Evan stood idly for a second, his head whizzing with the events of the past 5 minutes. Remember what had just happened, Evan jumped into his car and slammed on the gas pedal, flying after the ambulance.

At the KT house….

Cappie rested his head on the backboard of his bed. He glanced at the clock. Casey had left his room 47 minutes ago, and he had only stopped crying 15 minutes ago. Cappie wasn't a crier. The last time he could remember crying was at his grandfather's funeral in 5th grade. Crying just wasn't something that appealed to Cappie. Having hot, salty water pour from your eyeballs was not something Cappie had any desire to do. After Casey left though, a lump in his throat grew and grew until the salty liquid was blocking his vision. Cappie tried holding his breath, stuffing food in his face, trying to concentrate on something else but nothing worked. The water works just kept on coming. Finally he gave up and quietly let them stream down his face. Cappie thought they would never end until suddenly the burning sensation was relieved from behind his eyes. Now Cappie simply sat on his bed in shock, his mind still unable to process what happened. Casey was gone, and Cappie didn't know what to do in order to bring her back. Suddenly he heard his phone ringing from a pair of pants that was tossed into the corner of his room. Wiping the last trace of tears from his eyes, Cappie walked over to the pair of pants and pulled his phone out of the pocket. He looked at the caller ID and saw the name 'Lame-bers' glowing at him. Cappie chucked the phone back onto the pair of pants. He wasn't in the mood to hear Evan's "I told you so's" right now. The phone went quiet for a moment, until the beep of a new voicemail echoed across the room. Seconds later, Cappie's phone started ringing again, and again, and again until finally Cappie stormed across the room, grabbing his phone and forcing it open.

"What?" Cappie exclaimed, his temper boiling in his head.

"Cappie, you need to get to the hospital now!" Evan's frantic voice crackled into Cappie's ear, "there's been an accident," Cappie heard his heart pounding in his ears.

"With Casey," Evan screamed. Cappie felt his blood grow ice cold.

"I'll be right there!" Cappie assured Evan, stuffing his feet into un-matching shoes.

"Get Rusty. We will need a family member so they can release information," Evan told Cappie, hanging up before he could respond. Cappie grabbed his coat and sprinted out the door, only Casey on his mind.


	3. at the hospital

Thanks for the reviews guys! They slowed down after the second chapter though! Was Evan hitting Casey with a car not enough for you guys? Haha please review! The more you review, the faster I update and believe me after this chapter you will want an update. Oh, I love cliffhangers.

"RUSTY" a frantic voice echoed through the Kappa Tau house, "Rusty, where the fuck are you?" Cappie ran into the living room and saw about 6 of his brothers collapsed on the couch giggling at a porn movie that was on the television screen.

"Beaver!" Cappie exclaimed at the large man taking up an entire couch, "Where the hell is Rusty?" Cappie ran his hand anxiously through his hair, willing himself not to cry.

"Rusty?" Beaver asked confused.

"Spitter!" Cappie screamed hysterically, grabbing Beaver's collar.

"Okay, Cap! Let go!" Beaver cried, seeing absolutely no humor in Cappie's eyes, "I think he was going to play science out back or something," Without a word, Cappie sprinted towards the back door.

"RUSTY!" Cappie choked into the backyard, the lump in his throat growing every second.

"Cappie?" a voice yelled from the left, "Cappie, what's up?" Cappie spun towards the voice and clumsily sprinted towards the scrawny boy.

"Casey. Accident. Hospital. Let's go!" Cappie roared, grabbing Rusty's keys from his pocket and running back towards the house.

In the car…

"The speed limit is 30, not 2 you douchebag!" Cappie roared at the car in front of him, honking his horn furiously.

"Cappie!" Rusty exclaimed, "chill out! You're going to get pulled over!"

"Sorry," Cappie mumbled, lowering his hand from the horn, "I just want to get there already."

"So do I," Rusty said quietly, "You're not the only one worried about Casey, you know? She is my sister."

"I know," Cappie muttered, "I just…I need to see that she's okay,"

"Did Evan say anything about the accident? At all?" Rusty asked, not being able to keep his voice from cracking in fear. Cappie gave him a knowing look.

"No, he just said we needed to get to the hospital. How lame-bers would know, I have no idea," Cappie grumbled, honking his horn quickly before Rusty could stop him. Rusty rolled his eyes.

"Hey I'm gonna call Asheligh. She should come down to the hospital." Rusty told Cappie, pulling out his cell phone. Cappie nodded, not really listening to Rusty. His mind was busy.

At the hospital…

Cappie barged through the hospital doors, accidently tripping a young woman on the way in.

"He's sorry," Rusty told the women bashfully, helping her off the floor.

"Casey Cartwright's room," Cappie choked to the woman at the main desk. The woman peered suspiciously at Cappie over her glasses.

"Are you family?" she asked, glancing at her papers.

"I am!" Rusty called, running up next to Cappie, "I'm her brother, Rusty Cartwright,"

"Well, Rusty," the women began, shooting a dirty look at Cappie, "your sister is currently in surgery." Cappie's breath hitched and leaned onto the desk for support

"There is a young man over there who came in with her. Evan Chambers, I believe. He should have more information on what happened." The nurse pointed towards Evan who was pacing around the waiting room. Cappie immediately flew towards.

"He thanks you," Rusty assured the sour looking women and walked towards Cappie.

"Evan!" Cappie called, dashing towards the young man.

"Cappie!" Evan exclaimed in relief, running to meet him, "thank god you came. I am so sorry!"

"Sorry? For what?" Cappie growled, not sure if he wanted to hear what Evan had to say.

"I didn't mean to Cap! She came out of nowhere! I couldn't stop!" Evan spluttered, his eyes sparkling with tears.

"What the hell are you talking about Chambers?" Cappie spat.

"I hit her. With my car," Evan mumbled, a tear quietly rolling down his cheek. In a split second, Cappie had Evan by the shirt collar.

"You what?" Cappie screamed, shoving Evan and causing him to loose his balance, "You hit Casey with your fucking CAR?!"

"I didn't mean to!" Evan whimpered, "It was an accident"

"Chambers I should beat the crap out of your sorry ass right here!" Cappie hollered, balling his fists.

"Excuse me!" A voice exclaimed from behind Cappie, "If you don't stop right now, I will call security to escort you outside,"

"Cappie," Rusty panted, finally catching up, "Stop! If you get kicked out you won't even be able to find out if Casey is okay" With that in mind, Cappie lowered his fists, glaring maliciously at Evan.

"You're lucky Chambers," he growled, stiffly sitting down in one of the waiting room chairs. The fact everyone in the room was staring at him did not register. Evan carefully picked himself off the hospital floor and sat in a chair across from Cappie.

"I'm really sorry, Cap," Evan choked, "Do you honestly think I would hurt Casey on purpose?"

"You didn't seem to have a problem with it last year," Cappie spat, not bothering to care about how much those words would hurt Evan.

"You're right," he heard Evan mumble, "I have done nothing but hurt her."

"Finally, you got something right" Cappie said quietly, "Chambers, you hurt everything you touch. Ask Rusty's eye, Rebecca's heart, the amphora vase, Frannie's bank account and most of all me," Evan sat, reeling in Cappie's statement and the truth behind it.

"You're right," he whispered again, "I'm going to leave. Tell if Casey's okay," and Evan stood up and rushed out of the building. Cappie sat in his chair, fuming from the argument. The anger was not enough to eliminate the fear in his heart though.

"That was harsh, Cap," Rusty muttered, who was sitting in the seat next to him. Cappie ignored him.

"Casey Carwright's family?" A male voice called from the doorway to the operating room. Cappie and Rusty jumped up, immediately bounding towards the man.

"That's us," Cappie said quickly.

"Are you family?" the doctor asked, glancing at his clipboard.

"I'm her brother," Rusty assured the doctor.

"Okay. Well, I've got some bad news," the doctor said quietly.

A/N: Now honestly, how much do you hate me? Hehehehe!


End file.
